


This is the time

by 9KLR2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, The Winchester family finally getting some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Inspired by the song "This is the time" by Michael Bolton and Wynona Judd.Dean and Cas take a romantic walk on a snowy night.





	This is the time

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to got this done last year. I havn't written in a while and I am in major need of sleep. But here it is.   
> December 1st. Merry Christmas. :)

Cas and Dean walked close along the empty snow covered street. Their shoulders brushing, content to be so near each other.   
Lights strewn through the bare branched trees and light up stars and Santa’s on the street posts cast a warm glow around them. It was a truly peaceful night.   
Things had been quiet in their lives lately. No cases or disturbances on their radar. So Sam and Eileen were back at the Bunker having a Christmas movie marathon and Dean had taken Cas on a date night. Since getting together a month ago, Dean had been trying to give Cas whatever couples experiences they could. Tonight they’d had dinner at a diner in town. And with practice Cas was refining his palette for tasting food. Burgers and pie at a diner and a walk in the snow might not have seemed like much, but it was them. And it was the happiest Dean had ever been.   
The Christmas lights were casting highlights against Cas’s hair and sparkling in his deep blue eyes. He looked so beautiful. Dean wondered, not for the first time, how he’d gotten so lucky. Why this wondrous being had chosen him above all else. He’d felt so much hurt in his life, it didn’t feel real to be this happy. To feel so blessed. He worried he’ll wake up one morning and it would be gone.   
Cas noticed Dean staring at him. The pensive look on the humans face which spoke of inner turmoil. They stopped walking. “Dean?” The Angels deep voice was soft with concern, “What’s wrong?”   
Dean was silent for a moment, then took a breath before answering, “Cas…you and me…this, “he stammered over the words, “It’s gonna last, right? We’re for good?”  
Cas studied dean with a tilted gaze, “For all your goodness, you still doubt your worth. And I would gladly spend eternity making sure you know how much you mean to me. In all my life, I have never felt love. Until I met you. You showed me what it is to love. I promise, you and I are forever, Dean.”   
Dean’s moss green eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he softly pressed his lips to Cas’s.   
Cas wrapped him up in a tight hug, letting Dean burrow into the warmth of his arms.   
When they pulled apart, they saw it had started snowing again and fresh snowflakes dusted their heir. Dean smiled and took Cas’s hand in his as they continued to walk.   
They say Christmas was the time for miracles, and to Dean, the greatest miracle, the greatest gift, was the real life angel who held his heart and had given his in return. 

 

This is the time when the cold winds blow  
When the snow falls from heaven  
On the dreamers below  
Baby this is the time when I need to know  
That your love will always be mine  
Baby this is the time


End file.
